1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wiring members, particularly to a wiring member including an electromagnetic wave absorber that reduces noise emitted from an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some wiring members for connecting devices to each other include a shield and an electromagnetic wave absorber to reduce noise emitted from electric wires (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-176823).
A shield cable described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-176823 includes multiple electric wires, a shield layer that covers these multiple electric wires, and a tube-shaped magnetic body. The magnetic body is made of a material such as ferrite. The magnetic body is disposed on the outer side of the shield layer to reduce noise emitted from the multiple electric wires. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-176823 also has a description that the shield layer and the magnetic body may be covered with a covering member.